Jailstuck: It Stared With a Friendly Face
by Zodiackillerz
Summary: Who would have thought straight A's in school could turn into murder and a mug shot.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Scarlet's P.O.V

This whole mess stared with my sophomore year in high school, the only I wanted to do this year was get all this crap over with. At the end of middle school I promised myself to keep my grades up till the end but it proved to need a lot more effort than I thought. I am just the usually run of the mill book worm type or better classified as the nerd. My name is Scarlet Grimsted class A nerd I have few friends and don't talk to people they scare me to much. From studies I am always inside and don't have much of a social life like most teens my age, I never really did actually I would rather just read manga and watch anime. On my first day of school it was the usual orientation we always have, but the one thing that caught my eye was what I thought was someone I once knew but who doesn't know who she is that is Lavender Slade and her large group she is always with it seems like. She just came out of the blue at the end of last year and took the whole school over with what seems to be like her army. While I was just day dreaming of the thought I did not notice someone standing next to me.

"Hello? I thought smart people like you always know what's going on. Well then again you don't remember me do you glasses?" I just looked at her for a moment then it clicked I did know who Lavender is or what she was anyway. Back in middle school I guess she was a good friend of mine you could say, she did understand much more than anyone else I must say.

"Hey are you even going to even say something or are you still shy and don't talk?" I just sat there not saying a word only with a sort of shocked expression on my face.

"Sorry I did not know it was you for a minute you just look kinda…. How do I say this….different than you were before."

Lavender's P.O.V.

I was finally back in this hell-hole called school and back to reclaim this place for my own, I have never cared about much with academics but I was able to stay in good classes unlike most of my friends. Just cause I am the "badass" of this school does not mean I have to be stupid. I do look out of place around people in my classes with mint-green and lavender hair and two different colored eyes and my rep for all the shit I do outside of school. For now I just wanna get back to what was going on before with glasses.

"Yeah I know I look different that was kinda the idea for my change….with that aside how about you hang with me and my friends later." She just looked at me for a moment I knew she was thinking it was the worst thing possibly to do.

"Well…. I kinda have plans with my friend Fef we were just going to go and get frozen yogurt and get some new books or something along the lines of that."

"Well your friend can come along with us I think what we have planed will be ten times better maybe I can hook you up with one of my guy friends how does that sound." She just looked at me shocked of what I just said she is probably scared of all of them. I can't believe I was kinda like this in middle school no offense to her or anything.

"S-sorry I don't date I am not really one to date guys or anything along the lines of that I prefer to stay home if you don't mind."

"Well I do mind some I don't just invite people to hang out with us so easily as I did just now, so just accept the invite and meet me at the bus stop or else." Though I can already drive I thought it would be some where she would know to meet me, with those last words my friends and I started to walk away when I turned around to say one last thing

"If you don't show up I will gut ya like a fish when I see you ~."With that said I walked away to homeroom.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

P.O.V. Scarlet

~*Time skip brought to you by to 1am in the moring!(le bus stop)*~

I have heard that Lavender always keeps a promise so when she said I will be gut like a fish I actually believed her I stood there alone cause fef was way to scared to even be near any of them it had been a good 10 minutes right when I was getting ready to go back home I hear a loud group of car horns and yelling when glanced down the road there was Lavender standing in the back of a truck yelling at me

"SUP GLASSES I TOLD YA WE WOULD BE HERE! AND YOU DIDN'T BAIL ON ALL OF US."I was beyond shocked to know my close friend Kat was now like that! I hope I don't do anything stupid so they hate me…Oh wait I probably will never mind what I just said.

I tried to mumble to myself "God is she drunk or something or is this just her personality now."

"I HERD YA GLASSES AND NO I AM NOT EVEN CLOSE TO DRUNK YET! SO COME ON AND HOP IN THE FUN IS JUST ABOUT TO START!"I got into the truck sitting next to some guy with a black and yellow tank top, black skinny jeans, a black and one white high tops, and a black spiked hat and a pair of red and blue his head phones. I as well noticed his jean vest with some kind of design I could not really figure out. I am guessing he noticed me looking at him and he glared at me some.

"Can I help you with something?" I noticed as well his lisp when he talked which made him a little less scary then before.

"N-no sorry I just kinda like your hat…" OH GREAT JOB SELF NOW YOU JUST LOOK STUPID WHY CAN'T THIS BE EASY FOR ME! I heard Lavender say something which broke me out of myself scolding. She looked into the small window separating us from the back of the truck.

"Well well~, looks like little glasses is coming out of her little anti-social shell an now she got herself a man you go glasses!"I was just completely modified by what she just said, my only options is A) jump out of the moving car or B)Curl up and cover my body with my hoodie and put my anti-social barrier up. I think I will go with B because I still wanna live. As I sat there for a bit I felt someone tap my shoulder when I looked up it was the guy with the sweet hat.

"Hey don't let Boss embarrass you she does it to any of the people she has tag along. She did it to me I was called 3D most of the time."I tried to look through his red and blue tinted glasses and noticed his eyes blended in with his glasses. I had to make sure I was correct on this so I had to ask.

"So you have two different colored eyes too?"

"Yeah just like Boss but hers are blood red and lavender, I don't see why she called me 3D when she had eyes like mine too ya know?"I just nodded in agreement I knowing the feeling of having people make fun of you. I was broken from my thoughts again by Lavender yelling.

Lavender P.O.V.

I hit the top of the truck to get Gamzee's attraction.

"HEY GAM PULL INTO THE WEARHOUSE IT IS TIME TO GET READY FOR THE NIGHT!" I start laughing with Vriska knowing exactly what's going to happen when we get there.

"So ya think glasses has a shot at joing us?" I look at Vriska smirking

"Didn't I let you join you were a even bigger loser and now you are like this so it's a maybe" I hop off the back of the truck before it comes to a stop cause I am a badass motherfucker like that. I run to the front and put my foot on the front bumper to scare Gamzee.

"What the fuck sis I could have up and ran you over in a second!"

"Calm your tits Gam you didn't kill me though so no harm done right?"

"I guess so…So what are you gonna do with the tag along?"He looked at me with his usual dumbfound look he has whenever he wants answers. My eye twitches a bit and I look at him again.

"I swear wipe that stupid look off your face it is pissing me off!"He grins at me some leaning over me.

"Make me sis." Right before I could even take a single swing at him everyone was out of the cars and walked over. I pulled him down to my level and looked him in the eyes.

"You got lucky clown." I push him away and walk over to glasses with a spring in my step some and grin at her.

"So sense glasses here did not decline our offer maybe we should have some real fun now. What do you think glasses?"I just looked at her waiting for an answer.

"U-umm I guess so maybe…"I put an arm around her neck and looked at her.

"Come on answer me like ya mean it."

"ummm okay then *cough* HELL YEAH I AM READY. Was that good?"

"Perfect but I could tell that was a bit fake you gotta own what you say no matter what."I walk her into the warehouse having everyone follow behind us. Once we were all in the building I stepped in front of her and cleard my throat.

"Welcome Scarlet I bet you are wondering what this place is for-"

"yeah kinda"

"Shut the hell up no questions until the tour is over. Well if I can continue-"

"You may"

"You better shut up before I make you I think I made my point I hope well we are the Scalor Scouts and this is were we always meet and now I will introduce everyone here tonight."I step over to everyone so they can actually meet glasses.

"So I shall start with somebody you already met Sollux!"

Scarlet P.O.V

I look as she introduces me to her group and ofcourse I know Sollux she freaking embarrassed me in front of him which I am still pissed about.

"Aradia"I looked at her and she gave a small head nod and I waved back.

"The clown Gamzee" He just looked over at me he is kinda creepy I will just keep my distance from him for a bit I think.

"My Badass friend here Vriska!"I just looked at her with not much interest.

"The crazy bitch that know body really knows what she is saying Damura!"I noticed her outfit mainly I think it was supposed to be a like hooker anime school girl outfit what the junk?!

"And my man Kurloz!"Lavender ran over and hugged him and the only thing I could really say was nice hair or something so I guess that is fine maybe?

"Nice hair." With that I now knew this whole group of people. I guess I could give them a very small chance.

"So glasses you wanna join the Scalor Scouts?" I was kinda shocked of what she said before I could answer she cut in.

"But if you wanna join you have to dye your hair a totally un-human color just like the rest of us."I looked around an noticed everyone's hair was a odd color. Sollux had platinum blond with red and and blue tips on his bangs, Aradia had blue streaks through her's, Damura had a dark red hair, Gamzee was black with white tips,and Kurloz had a very dark purple color it was true they all had insane hair.

"So now if you don't do this willingly I will have to pick the color and force you to do this I don't wanna though.

"W-Wait what? Bu-" I raised my hand a little

"OH SHIT SHE IS REBELING GRAB HER AND HER HAIR BLEACHED!"

"WHAT!"


End file.
